Mamoru's Love
by SilverStarWing
Summary: After the death of Mamoru, Usagi goes on with her life, and assends the thrown as Queen. Happy Ending, Promise
1. The Death

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Sailor Moon.   
  
Mamoru's Love  
  
Chapter 1 : The Death   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is so romantic, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, batting her eyes at her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Usako," he said. Mamoru pulled a small cake holder out of the picnic basket and laid it on the blanket.   
  
They were sitting outside, alone, on a beautiful starry night. The full moon was out and shinning brightly. There was a light breeze, and there was no one else around. The pond they sat by glittered in the moonlight.  
  
"What's that?" Usagi asked as Mamoru slowly took the cover off. Laying on the round plate was a little cake. The frosting was pure white, and drawn in different colored frosting was a crescent moon and the Earth.  
  
"Chocolate cake with white sugar frosting," Mamoru said.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-Chan! It's beautiful." Usagi leaned against him and hugged him. She looked up into his royal blue eyes, and messed up his black hair. "Did I ever tell you I loved you?"  
  
"Maybe once or twice." Usagi punched him. "Sorry," he smiled. "I love you, too." He bent his head and gave her a long lingering kiss.  
  
She returned his kiss, falling into his arms. But he hadn't known that she was relaxing until it was to late. He reached out for her but she fell. She fell down into the cake.   
  
"Mamo-Chan!" She tried to get up but her hands slipped and she fell back down. Chocolate cake and frosting covered her blonde, odango hair.   
  
"Sorry, Usako," he laughed. He held his hands out to help her up. Usagi waved his hands off and tried to get up on her own.  
  
"I don't need you to help me." She turned over on her hands and knees and slowly got to her feet. "See?" She tried whipping the cake off her clothes but it smeared.   
  
"Looks like you had a fight with the cake, Odango Atama." Mamoru smiled and tried desperately not to crack up.  
  
"Ohhh, look at me," Usagi whined. "How am I going to explain this to my parents? They think I'm at the movies."  
  
"Don't worry about that now." Mamoru tried to hug her. Usagi pushed him back and he lost his balance. He grabbed Usagi's hand as they both fell into the pond.  
  
Usagi broke surface and swam the few feet to the ledge. She didn't bother looking for Mamoru, but instead, got up and sat down at the edge of the pond.  
  
Mamoru bobbled in the water a few yards from Usagi. His wet hair glittered from the water and the moonlight. He swam up to her and crossed his arms over the ledge, not bothering to get out.  
  
"At least your clean now," he said.   
  
"What?" Usagi pushed him under. As he went under, he reached up and grabbed Usagi's hand. Again, they both went into the water.  
  
As Usagi entered her house that night, she quickly thought of reason why she was all wet.  
  
"Usagi! What on Earth!" her mother cried. "Why are you all wet?"  
  
"Umm, the toilet flooded while I was in the bathroom, and I kinda slipped and fell."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Just then, her little brother came in. "Man, Usagi. What'd you do? Get in a fight with a hose?"  
  
"Quite, you. I've got to go take a shower." Usagi flipped her hair around and stormed up the stairs.   
  
"What happened to you?" Luna asked as Usagi walked into her room.  
  
"I fell in the pond."   
  
"How'd you manage that, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"It's a long story." She hesitated. "Actually, no it isn't. I just don't want to tell you. I'm going to take a hot bubble bath to clear my head, and I expect you to forget everything I told you by the time I get back." Usagi opened her bedroom door and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan," Ami said the next day at school. She had short blue hair that laid against her neck.  
  
"Hi, Ami-chan. Where's Mako-chan?" Usagi said.  
  
"I don't know. She said she was going to meet us here. It's surprising that your here and she's not."  
  
"It feels good not being the last to arrive." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Yes. I just hope she gets here soon. I don't wanna be late to class."  
  
"You worry to much, Ami-chan. Hey! Where's Minako-chan? Isn't she meeting us here, too?"  
  
"No. Minako-chan had to take a test she missed yesterday. We'll see her at lunch."  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Makoto said walking up. "I just saw this guy who looked a lot like my last boyfriend." Makoto had long brown hair that was pulled up into a high pony-tail.   
  
"Huhh," Usagi groaned, her head down.  
  
"Cheer up, Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "We'd better get to class before the bell brings."  
  
"Yes. If I'm late I'll be in a lot of trouble," Ami said.  
  
"Stop worrying so much." Usagi waved her finger in front of her face. "We'll be on time."  
  
As the three friends made their way up to the school, Minako came walking out. "Hey. Guess what? I aced the test. Thanks for the lesson, Ami-chan."  
  
"Your welcome. But we should get to class right now."  
  
"What's the hurry?" Usagi wanted to know. Just then the bell rang.  
  
"So Mamoru went back to the states?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi said. "I wish we didn't have to go. I miss him already."  
  
"He'll be back winter break, won't he?" Makoto asked.  
  
"He said he was, but traveling here to there is getting expensive. I should just let him stay until he gets the money."  
  
"Oh, come on, Usagi-chan. We all know you want him to come back as soon as possible."  
  
"Yeah, but every time he's here, we never go anywhere fancy. He just doesn't have the money."  
  
"Saving for college does cost a lot," Ami said, taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Maybe I'll go there for break, so he doesn't have to spend his money coming here," Usagi thought out loud.  
  
"Would your parents go for that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"They would have to."  
  
"And where would you get the money?" Minako asked.  
  
"I have a lot in my bank account."  
  
"But isn't that for college?" Ami asked.  
  
"There's more then enough in there for college, Ami-chan. Who knows, I might not even go to college."  
  
"Usagi! You have to go to college!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything. By the time we get out of high school, we'll all go our own separate ways."  
  
"That's not true," Minako said.  
  
"But it is," Usagi said. "Chibi Usa and ChibiChibi have all ready gone back to their time. Ami-chan will probably go to some high tech college in the states. Minako-chan, you will probably go to some fancy cosmetology school. Mako-chan will end up going to a cooking school in China. And Rei-chan, for all I know, will probably go high into the mountains to train to be a priestess."  
  
"That's just gibberish, Usagi-chan," Ami said. "None of us our going to leave."  
  
"What about Mamoru? Chibi Usa? ChibiChibi? The Star Lights? They all left."  
  
"But you still have us, and Hotaru-chan, Michiru-san and Haruka-san," Makoto said.  
  
"And you'll always have your family, Usagi-chan," Ami said. "Even if we all went our separate ways, nothing would change. We'd still be friends. We could write letters and talk on the phone."  
  
"It won't be the same," Usagi whined.  
  
"Why are we talking about this now?" Minako wanted to know. "We still have two years before we graduate."  
  
"I just don't want to be left alone," Usagi cried. "I'm missing you already."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "No matter what happens, we'll be with you."  
  
"Mako-chan is right," Minako said. "Even if we do go our own ways, when you wake us up from the sleep, we'll be back together."  
  
"I can't believe that in a few years, that will happen. We'll have just graduated and we'll go into the sleep. I'm worried that we'll all die." Usagi started crying.  
  
"That won't happen, Usagi-chan," Minako said. "We all know that Chibi Usa wouldn't have been here if that was true."  
  
"But what if something goes wrong this time of round. What if..."  
  
"Nothing," Ami interupted. "Even if something did go wrong, with Setsuna-san back in the time gate, she would watch over us. The sleep won't effect her. She could always go back in time and warm us."  
  
"I guess that makes since," Usagi said whipping her tears.  
  
"Cheer up, Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "Here." She handed Usagi her lunch. "You can have the rest. I'm full."  
  
"Thanks." Usagi picked up the rest of the lunch and started eating.  
  
"Serenity," a voice called. "Serenity."  
  
"Huh?" Usagi turned in circles in the white mist. The voice seemed to be coming from every direction. "Who are you?"   
  
"Serenity-sama," the voice said again.   
  
"I love you." This voice sounded younger then the other one.  
  
"Chibi Usa?"  
  
"I love you, Mommy."   
  
Usagi saw a little figure in the mist. "ChibiChibi?"  
  
"I love you, Mommy," she repeated.   
  
The mist around the girl started to fade. Usagi was able to her clearly. She had blonde hair that was pulled up on the sides of her head. The little hair that fell was curled.  
  
Usagi gasped. "Is that me?"  
  
"Mommy!" The little girl ran straight for Usagi's arms. But when she reached her, she kept running, past Usagi. Usagi turned around and saw that the little girl had run for someone else. A tall figure stepped out of the mist.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Usagi gasped.   
  
"Hello, Serenity," she said.  
  
"That's my name!" the little girl said.  
  
"Shhh, Serenity," Queen Serenity said picking her up.  
  
"Is that...me?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes. This is you, when you lived on the moon."  
  
Usagi smiled. "I was quite when I grew up. What ever happened to the loud me?"  
  
"It wore off, Serenity."  
  
"Who is that, Mommy?" Chibi Serenity asked her mother. "Why does she have the same hair as me and you?"  
  
"Because she is you," she told her.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll understand when you get older."  
  
Chibi Serenity got quite.   
  
"Why am I here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Do you believe in making your own destiny, Serenity? Or do you believe destiny is picked out for you?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You make your own destiny, Serenity."  
  
"Isn't that what I've been doing?"  
  
"Yes, but things do change from what you know it."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You know who you will become."  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
"Yes. But it is your choice to become her."  
  
Usagi thought for a minute. "Are you saying I can choose not to be her?"  
  
"That's one way of putting it."  
  
"The only way I know of doing that is to not re-awake the world. And I can't do that."  
  
"I know you can't, but what if you don't have a choice?"  
  
"But you just said I make my own destiny."  
  
"Yes. But what if something goes wrong?"  
  
Usagi didn't answer that. "How do you know who I will become?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
"Did you know that the negaverse was going to destroy the moon kingdom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why didn't you do anything to stop it?"  
  
"I knew your future, Serenity, and it was better there then on the moon."  
  
"How did you know my future if I hadn't even made it, yet?"   
  
"I just knew."  
  
"These answers aren't answering any of my questions."  
  
"They will."  
  
"Queen Serenity..."  
  
"Serenity. Usagi. Daughter. " Queen Serenity signed. "Destiny is what you make of it. You have to fight to get what you want. If something goes wrong, you might not be able to fix it."  
  
"So your saying... what?"  
  
"Be careful, Princess. Every thing comes at a price, and some things you just can't change. I love you."  
  
Queen Serenity and Usagi's 3-year old self started to fade back into the mist.   
  
"Wait!" Usagi cried.   
  
But they disappeared. She could only here their last words as they disappeared.  
  
"What about me, Mommy? Do you love me?"  
  
"I love you, Princess Serenity," was the last thing Queen Serenity said.  
  
Usagi knew she was talking to her.  
  
The next day was a Saturday. Usagi sat home alone on the phone, talking to Minako.   
  
"I don't know what to make of it," Usagi said into the mouth piece. She had just told Minako about the dream.   
  
"It is weird," Minako said. "Did you talk to Luna-chan about it?"  
  
"Couldn't. She wasn't home when I woke up."   
  
"I wonder where she went?"  
  
"Me, too." The door bell rang. "I gotta go, Minako-chan. The mail is here."  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you later. 'Bye."  
  
"'Bye." Usagi hung up the phone and dashed for the door. She was waiting for a package from Mamoru.  
  
The mail lady held a brown box in her hands. "Hi," she said. "Package for Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"That's me," Usagi said.  
  
"Sign here, please." Usagi took the pen from the lady and sighed her name.   
  
Usagi took the package from her. "Thanks." She went back in the house and shut the door behind her. She ran up to her room and jumped on her bed.  
  
She read the return address. It was Mamoru's.  
  
She pulled the envelope off the box and opened it. Inside was a letter. She read it quietly to herself.  
  
Dear Usako,November 29   
  
I missed you as soon as I got on the plane. I looked for you from the window, but I couldn't find you. But I knew you were there. I'll be coming down for winter break, don't worry. I wouldn't miss being with you. I sent you a gift just like I had promised. I hope you like it. When I saw it, I thought of you right away. Actually, there are three gifts in the box. Don't get excited and tear open the box. Read the rest of this letter first. I really had fun that last night we were together. I wish I hadn't had to leave until after the weekend. And I hope you got to school without being late, or fall a sleep in class because you got up so early (laugh). I love you, Usako. I've got to get to work now. I'll talk to you soon. I love you.  
  
  
  
Love You Forever,  
  
Mamoru  
  
P.S. Did I tell you I love you? I do, Usagi. I love you more then I've ever loved anyone in both of my lives. See you soon, my love. My princess.  
  
Usagi signed and set the letter down. Then she tore into the box. Surrounded in American newspaper were three boxes covered in a white wrapping paper.  
  
She pulled the largest one out and tore the paper off. She lifted the lid off the box and found a necklace resting in cotton. Attached to the gold chain was a gold locket. Usagi pried it open. Staring up at her on one side was a picture of her. On the other side was a picture of Mamoru, that she had never seen.  
  
"It's so pretty," Usagi said to herself. She unlocked the chain and put it around her neck.   
  
She took out the next biggest box. When she saw what was inside, she almost fainted. Sitting on the same white cotton was a golden bracelet. It looked exactly like the bracelet she had during the Silver Millennium. She clipped it around her wrist.  
  
She took the last box out. It was small. No more then a inch all around. She took the paper off. It was a blue ring box. Carefully she pulled the top up. Sitting in a white cushion cloth was a the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. There were two crescent moons that formed the outside. The tips of the crescent moons were touching. Between them lay a diamond. Usagi gushed and took the ring out. She placed it on her middle finger. She went to close the box when she noticed words written on the inside of the lid. She tilted the box up into the light so she could read it.   
  
Written in Mamoru's hand writing were these words: Will you marry me?  
  
Usagi dropped the box as her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"He wants me to marry him," Usagi said to herself. "But I'm only 16, and he's 20. Would it work out?"  
  
Usagi jumped up from the bed and ran down stairs. She picked up the phone and dialed Minako's number.   
  
She picked up after two rings. "Hello?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him," Usagi blurted out.  
  
"Usagi-chan? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I got this package from Mamoru. He gave me a heart locket with our pictures in it, a bracelet that looks exactly like the one I had during the Silver Millennium, and a diamond ring with crescent moons on it. In a message in the box it says: Will you marry me?"  
  
"Your kidding, right?" Minako sounded as if she didn't believe her.  
  
"I'm not. He asked me to marry him."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess so. It doesn't say when."  
  
"Don't you think your a little too young to get married?"  
  
"I thought of that, and no. I'm ready Minako. I've been waiting over a thousand years."  
  
"What about Queen Serenity's warning?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your dream. Didn't you tell me that she said that you can alter your destiny, that if something goes wrong, you may not be able to fix it?"  
  
"Yeah. But she also said that we make our destiny."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Usagi-chan. But just a word of caution. Your love may be too much for you both to handle."  
  
"What's the suppose to mean?"  
  
"Just what it says. I gotta go. Think hard about it before you make a final decision." Minako hung up.  
  
Usagi hung put the phone down." 'Your love may be too much for you to handle.' What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Usagi looked down at her ring. She took it off and looked at it closely. The diamond was real, she was sure of that. And so was the gold. She really wanted to marry Mamoru, but something was telling her to wait.  
  
I'll write him a letter, she thought.I'll explain to him that I want to wait until I graduate.  
  
Usagi went back up to her room and took a piece of paper out. She grabbed a pen and started writing.  
  
Dear Mamo-chan,  
  
The gifts were beautiful! I liked the ring the most. And yes, I will marry you. But did you mean it for right now? I would like to wait until I get out of school, but if you think we should do it now, I will. I love you, too. More then I've ever loved anything or anyone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, before we fall into the deep sleep. Ami-chan estimated that the world will go into sleep not long after we graduate. That's when I want to do it.  
  
I miss you so much. I wasn't exactly late. I mean, you didn't make me late, Mako-chan did. But that's okay. I only got detention.   
  
It's only three weeks until I see you again. I don't know if I can wait that long. I wish you were here. I wish I could be in your arms right now. I love you. It's only been two days since our last night together, so there's nothing to tell. I'll leave you now.  
  
  
  
Love Your Princess,  
  
Usagi  
  
Usagi put on pink lipstick then kissed the bottom of the page. "Forever," she whispered. She put the letter in a envelope and sealed it. She wrote his address and the return address on the envelope, then she set it aside so that she could mail it the next day.  
  
Usagi was alone in her quite room. The curtains were pulled shut, so it was dark. Her ceiling was there, yet, it wasn't. When she looked up, she looked into space. You could see the stars, planets, and the moon. Every once in a while a shooting star would pass by. Usagi connected the stars until she was able to see the image of Mamoru.   
  
She closed her eyes for just a split second. They re-opened quickly, for no reason, except that she had this weird feeling that something wasn't right. She dismissed it, and fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
Usagi stood outside of the front door, waiting for the mailman to come. Finally, she saw him walking up. She was excited. It had been over a week since she had mailed her letter to Mamoru, and she just couldn't wait to hear his response. She thanked the mailman as he handed her a stack of magazines and envelopes. She walked into the living room and threw the mail on the table in front of the TV. She sat down on the floor and started going through them.  
  
She picked out a magazine that had her name on it, and an envelope that had no return address on it. She hurried up to her room. Luna was laying on her bed when she entered.  
  
"Did my magazine come in?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah. Here." Usagi threw the cat lovers magazine to Luna, who opened it up and started reading.  
  
Usagi took a seat at her desk and flipped the envelope over and over again, trying to figure out what was inside.  
  
"Just open it," Luna said watching it.  
  
Usagi shrugged and tore into the paper. Inside was a single piece of paper. It looked professional, because it was typed and had borders. She spotted her name in the text and Mamoru's.  
  
She began to read:  
  
  
  
Dear Tsukino Usagi,   
  
I am sorry to inform you that a great tragedy has occrued. On the 11th of December, Chiba Mamoru was killed. He was on his way to work, when a big rig truck hit his car. He died insanity without any suffering. He had no will, and no family, but the United States government has decided, since you were his girlfriend, and fiancee, that you will take his belongings and do as you please with them. His body is being sent back to Tokyo, and should arrive early on the 5th. Again, I am sorry for this unconveness. I hope the best for you.  
  
  
  
Detective Jack Couty  
  
  
  
Usagi stood up and her chair fell to the floor. "No! This can't be! It can't!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!?" Luna got to her feet. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's not suppose to be like this. We're suppose to be together for ever." Usagi fell to the floor weeping.  
  
Luna walked over the paper Usagi had dropped and read it. "This is impossible!"  
  
"Oh, Luna! What am I going to do?" Usagi was crying hard now. The tears fell down her face like rain.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi. Everything will work out."   
  
"Oh what will I do without Mamo-Chan?" Usagi bent her head between her legs and started weeping.  
  
The sky was covered with thick black clouds. The wind was picking up, and many people were glomming over the death of Chiba Mamoru.  
  
Usagi sat in a chair in the first row of the cemetery. She wore all black, with a black vail covering her face.   
  
Hino Rei sat next to her wearing a deep red and black dress. In her cupped hands was a red rose. Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto were also wearing black, each holding a red rose, were standing beside the clutter of seats talking.   
  
Luna and Artemus, their guardian cats, were sitting next to Usagi on the ground. Mamoru's best friend, Furuhata Motoki sat in the chair on the other side of Usagi. He wore a black tux. Behind them, were other people, including the Tsukino family, and other friends of Mamoru.   
  
In front of the clutter of chairs, was the casket. It was a midnight black, with red and white, long stemmed roses laying on the top. The head of the casket was open, so that Mamoru was in sight. A minister stood by the head of the casket getting ready for the funeral.   
  
"Usagi-chan?" a voice said softly. Tenoh Haruka walked up with Kaioh Michiru at her side. Behind them were Meiou Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru.  
  
Usagi didn't make a single move to the call of her name. She just sat in her chair with her head down, looking into her lap.   
  
"Usagi-chan?" Haruka called to her again. No movement.  
  
Rei looked up at the four of them, then at Usagi. Rei put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
Usagi bolted right up and starred wide eyed at the casket. She starred at nothing else, as if she was hypnotized.  
  
Else where, Tsukino Ikuko, Usagi's mother, was watching her daughter. She stood up and joined Minako, Ami, and Makoto. "Excuse me, girls."  
  
"What can we do for you?" Minako asked. They all had tears in their eyes.  
  
"She loved him, didn't she?" Ikuko said out right.  
  
They all looked at the ground. Makoto spoke. "She did."  
  
"Did he love her?"  
  
"Yes," Ami said.   
  
"At such a young age......?"  
  
"Their love is older then you think," Minako mumbled.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tsukino-San. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Luckily, they were interrupted. "If you all would please take your seats," the minister said.  
  
The three girls rushed away from Ikuko and took their seats. Ikuko walked back to her seat. She passed by her son, Shingo, and slapped him on the leg. He was playing with a frog on the ground.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming. Chiba Mamoru had no family, but was in love with a girl, who he one day wished to marry: Tsukino Usagi." The minister went on and told the little things about Mamoru that he knew.   
  
Throughout the whole service, Usagi starred at the minister, not wanting to look at her Mamo-Chan any more then she would have to.   
  
At the end of the ceremony, each person got up to pay their last respects. Usagi waited to be the last. Her friends and family stood off to the side waiting for her.   
  
She stood up very solemnly, and walked to the head of the casket. Mamoru's loving face starred up at her. His eyes were closed, his mouth not smiling. We wore a black tux and in his folded hands was a single red rose.   
  
Usagi looked down at her dress and moved her hand. She put her hand in her pocket then pulled out a white object. A mask. She reached into the casket and put the white eye mask on his face. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a large yellow star.  
  
"This is our star locket," she whispered to his lifeless body. She unwrapped his fingers from the rose and put the star locket in their place. "Always remember me." She reached into her pocket again and pulled out a yellow broach that had a heart with crescent moon at the bottom of it. She placed this beside his head. "No more fighting, ever."  
  
A tear fell down her cheek and hit the star locket. It glimmered before it fell off the side. Usagi stepped away from the casket and joined her family and friends.   
  
The people who worked there closed the lid on the casket and started lowering it in the ground. Her eight friends handed their roses to her, and Usagi threw them into the grave. "Forever," she whispered under her breath.   
  
*** 


	2. The Dream

I love you, Usagi.  
  
I love you, Usagi.  
  
I love you, Usagi.  
  
Usagi's head jerked at the sound of Mamoru's voice. She opened her eyes to see Luna sitting at the edge of her bed. Her mom, dad, and brother stood huddled next to each other beside her bed. Her eight friends were spread out around the room, and someone she didn't know stood right over her. He wore a white coat with little gadgets hanging in his pockets and around his neck  
  
"Where's Mamo-Chan?" Usagi managed to say in a low voice.  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened?" the doctor asked her.  
  
"About what?" Usagi looked at each friendly face in the room, then back at the doctor. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Usagi tired to lift herself out of bed but collapsed.  
  
"Usagi!" Her mom tried to rush to her side, but her husband kept her at bay.   
  
"Don't worry," the doctor told Ikuko. "She's just weak from not eating."  
  
"Not eating!?" Usagi tried to laugh. "That couldn't be possible."  
  
"No, it couldn't. Could it?" The doctor reached for a bowl on Usagi's desk. "Eat this. You'll feel a whole lot better." In the bowl was white rice.   
  
Usagi took it from him and started eating furiously. "I didn't realize how hungry I was," she said between mouth fulls.  
  
The doctor motioned for Usagi's parents to follow him outside the door. Rei followed them while the others stayed behind to chat with Usagi. Shingo went with her.  
  
They walked down the stairs to the living room. Shingo and Rei hid around the corner and listened in to Shingo's parents and the doctor.   
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news," the doctor began.  
  
"Is she going to be OK, Doctor Gataros?" Kenji, Usagi's father, asked.  
  
"Health wise, she'll be fine, as long as she keeps eating."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem for her," Rei whispered. Shingo giggled.   
  
"She doesn't see to remember what happened," the doctor continued. "It should be kept that way until she remembers by herself. If someone tells her of the past events she could go into a total relapse. She would be hit so hard with the news, that she would just lose it all together."  
  
"Are you saying she can go insane?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"It's a possibility." Rei and Shingo heard Ikuko crying, and started to make their way up stairs. They had heard enough.  
  
When they had reached Usagi's room, Usagi had all ready finished two bowls of rice, and was on her third.  
  
"What's up?" Makoto asked Rei.   
  
Rei shook her head as if to tell them to be quite. She walked to the edge of Usagi's bed.  
  
"Hey, Odango Atama. I've got to be going. Grandpa might need me at the Temple."  
  
"Oh, OK, Rei-chan." She stuffed more rice in her face then looked up at her again. "Hey, do you think you can get Yuuichirou-San (Chad) to make those really yummy dumplings of his?"  
  
Rei laughed. "I'll make him make them, Odango Atama. Get better, you hear?"  
  
Usagi smiled and continued eating. "Thanks," she said between mouth fulls.   
  
Rei walked to the door and motioned for the others to follow. They seemed to understand, so Rei left the room.   
  
Down in the hallway, she said good bye to the Tsukino's and headed out the front door to wait for the scouts.  
  
First Minako came walking out, then Ami and Makoto. After them was Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna.  
  
"What's up?" Minako asked.  
  
"The doctor said that Usagi doesn't remember Mamoru dying," Rei told them. "He said that she has to remember by herself. That means we can't tell her a thing no matter what."  
  
"What will happen if someone does tell her?" Makoto asked.  
  
"The doctor she that she could go into a total relapse."  
  
"Meaning?" Makoto said.  
  
"She can go crazy," Ami said. "I've heard of this before. When a person has amnesia, it's wise not to tell the person anything that can trigger their memory. It could only lead to disaster."  
  
"Then we've got to be careful not to say anything," Haruka said. "No matter what. If she asks us, we should just pretend we don't have a clue."  
  
"Yeah," Rei said. "The only thing we can do is wait for Usagi."  
  
"It won't be the same," Makoto said with her head down.  
  
"I know what you mean," Rei said. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Rei turned around and dashed off.  
  
"Hey, Setsuna," Minako looked at her. "Isn't there anyway you can go back to the past to change things?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "I can't do a thing. What happened was meant to be."  
  
"What about the future?" Makoto asked.   
  
"I'm sorry," Setsuna said. "I can't say anything. In doing so, a new guardian will replace me."  
  
"I understand," Minako said.  
  
"I just hope everything turns out right," the quite Hotaru said.   
  
"Don't worry," Michiru said putting an arm around Hotaru's shoulder. "It'll all work out."  
  
"I hope so," Haruka said. "For Usagi's sake."   
  
Always, Odango Atama.  
  
I'll always love you.  
  
"Mamo-Chan?" Usagi whispered in her sleep. "Mamo-chan! No!"  
  
Usagi sprang up in her bed, which sent Luna flying to the floor.  
  
"Usagi!?" Luna yelled. "Are you all right!?"  
  
"Luna?" Usagi said puzzled. "What's going on?"  
  
"You had a nightmare, that's all," Luna said, trying to comfort her. She jumped back on the bed.   
  
Usagi sighed. "I'm fine, now, Luna-chan. Thanks."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Luna asked.  
  
"Not really, Luna. Maybe later. I just need to get my beauty sleep." Usagi yawned. "And think about all those yummy dumplings Yuuichirou makes."  
  
Luna sweatdropped. "Back to thinking about your stomach, I see."  
  
Usagi turned on her stomach and fell back a sleep. "Goodnight, Luna," she mumbled.  
  
Luna smiled. "Good night, Usagi-chan." Luna curled up at the bottom of the bed and went into her own deep dreams.   
  
Usagi yawned as she walked to school the next day. She had many dreams the night before, and the funny thing was, she couldn't remember a single one.   
  
"Hey, Odango Atama!" Usagi turned round to see Rei running toward her with a small basket in her hand.  
  
"Hi, Rei-chan. Aren't you going to be late for school?"  
  
"Not if I run. Here." Rei handed her the basket. Usagi looked puzzled. "It's the dumplings I had Yuuichirou make for you."  
  
"Really!? Rei-chan! That's so nice!" Usagi undid the knot in the cloth and took a peak inside. "Oh! Yummy!" She took one out and stuffed it in her mouth, then another one. "You want one?"   
  
"No, thanks," Rei said. "I've gotta go or I'll be late for school. See ya!" She ran in the direction of her school.  
  
"Bye, Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled after her.  
  
I wonder why Rei-chan is being to nice all of a sudden? Usagi shrugged. I'll have to go to the Temple after school to thank Yuuichirou for the delicious dumplings!  
  
Usagi stuffed another one in her mouth and tied the knot back up. There was a loud ringing down the street.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm late again!" Usagi whined. She started running. She raced to her classroom where her teacher was taking role.   
  
"Usagi! Your late again!" Sakurada-San yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Sakurada-San," Usagi said.   
  
"How it is that I came to be your high school teacher is beyond me. It's year after year of you being nothing but tardy."  
  
Usagi untied the knot in the basket. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Want a dumpling? They're really good."  
  
"Well...." she looked at the class then back at Usagi's delicate face. "OK." She took a dumpling out of the basket and ate it. Usagi sat down at her desk.  
  
"That was really good, Usagi-chan," Sakurada-San said. "Thank you. I guess I'll let you off for today, all right?"  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled. Sakurada-San turned to her desk. Under her breath she mumbled, "I'm still going to have a talk with the principal about her in my class." She sighed and began the day's lesson.  
  
  
  
"Uhhh. I think I ate too many dumplings," Usagi complained.  
  
"I could have told you that, Usagi-chan," Makoto said.  
  
"Don't start." Usagi groaned.  
  
"There were a lot of dumplings in there, Odango Atama," Rei said. "I can't believe you ate them all."  
  
"I didn't eat them all. You guys each had one, and so did Sakurada-San."  
  
"That's still over ni (two) dozen dumplings." Rei crossed her arms and turned her back on Usagi. "Your such a pig."  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault they were so good."  
  
"You Baka! They should have last at least two days. And you somehow managed to eat them all within 6 hours."  
  
"Could you keep it down, please," Ami said. "I'm trying to study for Sakurada-San's test tomorrow."  
  
"Your studding all ready?" Minako asked.   
  
"Yes. And you should be, too."  
  
"I don't know how you do it, Ami-chan," Makoto said. "I have to cook something before I can even began thinking about studding."  
  
"Yeah, same for me," Minako said. "Well, except for that cooking part. How can you just sit there and study while all this racket is going on?"  
  
"I don't know. I just can."  
  
"Strange," Usagi said. "I can never study."  
  
They scouts sweatdropped. "I wonder why," Minako said.  
  
"Usagi can study if she really wants to," Luna said walking up. Artemus was walking a long side her.  
  
"Yeah," Artemus said. "She just needs to be positive."  
  
"I'm always positive."  
  
"What about that time when we went off to fight Queen Beryl?" Rei said. "You didn't think we could do it."  
  
"That was a long time ago," Usagi said.   
  
"Or how about the time you didn't think we would ever get Chibi Usa back from the Nega Moon?" Minako said.  
  
"Or the time....." Makoto began.  
  
"OK, OK. I get the point." Usagi stood up on the temple stairs. She put her hand to her face to keep the sun from getting in her eyes. "Where are Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Hotaru-chan?"  
  
Just then, they heard the sound of a motorcycle. They heard it slow down, then shut off.  
  
"There's your answer," Rei said.   
  
"Sorry we're late," Haruka said, as she, Michiru, and Hotaru walked up the steps to the temple.  
  
"We ran into Setsuna-san on the way," Michiru said. "She said she'd join us later."  
  
"How did you three manage to ride on Haruka-san's motorcycle?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I added a side car to it," Haruka said. "It's a great way to travel. You should try it sometime."  
  
"I've heard those things are dangerous," Ami said.  
  
"Only if your not careful," Haruka told her.   
  
"Mamo-chan has a motorcycle. He just won't let me ride with him," Usagi pouted.  
  
"You could always ride with me," Haruka said.  
  
"What if Mamo-chan found out!?" Usagi squealed.  
  
"I don't see any problem with riding with me. I'd protect you from any danger. It's my job."  
  
"Huummm...." Usagi thought about it. "OK! This is going to be so cool!"  
  
"Can we get to scout business now?" Luna said unpatiently.  
  
"Luna-chan," Usagi said annoyes. "We came here today to have fun, not to listen to another one of your lectures."  
  
"Your such a Odango Atama, Usagi-chan," Luna said. "As soon as I finish what I have to say, you can leave."  
  
"Fine." Usagi plopped down on the steps and looked out into the street.   
  
Luna sighed. "I'm sure more evil is yet to come, but for now, the city is peaceful."  
  
"We're not sure when or if another evil will show up," Artemus said. "So be on the lookout."  
  
"Do you want is to keep our henshin sticks on us?" Ami asked.  
  
"For now," Luna replied. "We have no idea what will happen next."  
  
"We've also seen that some of you have been a bit edgy lately," Artemus said. The scouts looked nervously at him. He continued. "Me and Luna also wonder when the ecological disaster will occur. King Eydimion never did tell us when it was going to happen."  
  
"When the time does happen," Luna said, "you all need to try to be together. Once Neo-Queen Serenity wakes the world, she'll need you there to protect her."  
  
"Don't worry, Luna," Minako said. "Everything is under control."  
  
"I hope so." Luna looked at Usagi who seemed to be in a trance. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Huh?" She sounded as if she wasn't paying attention.  
  
Luna and Artemus sweatdropped. "Then that's it," Luna said.  
  
"Great!" Usagi jumped up. "'Cause I fell like a triple fudge sundae. What do you say, guys?"  
  
"You bet," Minako said. "I got the big case of the munches."  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan," Haruka said to her. "Want to go on that ride now?"  
  
"Sure!" Usagi got excited. "I'll meet you guys there."  
  
The inner senshi nodded, and with Hotaru, they left.  
  
Haruka and Usagi got on the bike, while Michiru got in the side car. "Now don't worry," Haruka said to Usagi.  
  
"Who's worried?" Usagi said. "I'm not."  
  
Haruka gave them each a helmet each they strapped on. Haruka put on her own helmet and started the bike. It roared like a lion ready to attack. Usagi held her arms around Haruka's waist, as they rode to the café.  
  
"That was great!" Usagi cried when they reached their destination. Usagi jumped off the bike and took her helmet off. "I'm going to have to do that more often with Mamo-chan!"  
  
Haruka looked uneasy, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Lets get inside," Michiru said. "We need to get a table big enough for all of us."  
  
Usagi nodded. They went in.  
  
The other scouts arrived a short twenty minutes later. Usagi had already ordered a rootbeer float. Haruka and Michiru each had a coke.   
  
"Well?" Makoto asked. "How was it?" She sat down next to Usagi.  
  
Usagi smiled and looked up at her. "It was so cool! The wind blowing in my face, the speed we were passing everyone!"  
  
Minako giggled and sat down next to Michiru. "It is great isn't it?"  
  
Usagi looked at her confused. "You've ridden on a motorcycle before?"  
  
Minako nodded. "A long time ago as Sailor V."   
  
"Wow! You are so lucky!" Usagi threw her hand up in the air. "Waiter! An extra monster sized sundae!" Usagi giggled. "Party time!"  
  
Usagi groaned. "I think I ate too much." She clutched her stomach as she made her way up the stairs that night. "Luna-chan. Remind never to eat again."  
  
Luna walked up the stairs behind her. "Like that would ever happen," she mumbled.  
  
Usagi didn't seem to hear her, or just didn't want to hear her. She made it the rest of the way up the stairs and into her room. She fell face first onto the bed. "Wake me up and your dead." Usagi again and shut her eyes for a long nap.  
  
Usagi smiled as she walked down the isle. All her friends and family were there to see her. They were outside under the light of a full moon. All the chairs and railings were white, with red roses hanging down in vines. Everyone stood up when they saw her.   
  
She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown. It was a cross between her princess dress and her Neo-Queen Serenity dress. It was a pure white, hanging lose around her body. Two rows of gold beads were lined just below her chest. The yellow circles circled around the top of her. On her neck was a white choker, and on her back, off-white pink wings. For some reason, there was a mirror off to the side. She could see that the crescent moon was in place on her forehead. She had her berets in her hair.   
  
She smiled at herself and looked forward. Mamoru, no, Prince Endymion, stood with his hand out to her. Tiny tear dropps appeared on her face. They sparkled in the moonlight. She searched his face seeing love, but also sadness.  
  
"Don't cry my princess," he said to her. He looked to his left.  
  
Usagi followed his gaze. Standing aways away, was a familiar figure. Usagi gasped. Queen Serenity stood smiling sadly at her daughter. She turned her head away. Her own crescent moon shinned as she did so. Usagi seemed blinded by the light for a few seconds. When she had recovered, Queen Serenity was gone. She looked back at Prince Endymion. She took a few more steps as she reached him. He took her hand and guided her the rest of the way.   
  
She just happened to glance to her left. There was the mirror. This time she saw a change in her. She was no longer Usagi, Sailor Moon, or Princess Serenity. No. She was more than that. She was about to become Queen Serenity. The moon on her forehead was no longer alone. Along the side of it were three circles, sitting in the position that her berets were.   
  
"Mamo-chan?" She turned to look at him, but he wasn't there. "Mamo-chan! Where are you?"  
  
She turned around to look for him, only to see that she was standing in the middle of no where. Her friends, family, had all disappeared. Only she remained in the light of the moon. Her dress, she noticed, was gone. She wore only her school uniform.   
  
The tears fell freely down he stained cheeks. She looked up at the moon, hoping to get some answers, but there was none. She was alone now. And she couldn't do anything about it. 


	3. The Nightmare

Well, Here's part 3 of Mamoru's Love. It's titled "The Nightmare". Usagi finally finds out the truth in hsi part, and a lost power is discovered. You'll see what I mean. If you have any questions, you can E-mail me at Akanechan2001@Hotmail.com. I'd love to know what you think, so send me a line. Thankz!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
These characters all beling to Naoko Takeuchi, except for the small part of new Sialor Moon in her dream.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru's Love: The Nightmare  
  
Usagi yawned slowly covering her mouth with her hand. "Is it morning all ready, Luna-chan?" she mumbled.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Usai-chan." Luna jumped onto the bed and grabbed the covers with her teeth. She started pulling them off Usagi.  
  
"Just a little more sleep, Luna-chan." Usagi grabbed the covers back and yanked them over her head. "Oh!" Usagi practicly jumped up from her bed, her eyes wide open. "Oh, Luna-chan! I had the most greatest dream last night. Me and Mamo-Chan were getting married. You and Artemus-kun were there, the scouts, and oh! Check this out! Queen Serenity was there!  
  
"And..." Usagi stopped. "What happened next?" She pondered this for a moment. "Oh! I can't remember!"  
  
Luna sweatdropped. "It was only a dream."  
  
"Oh! I know, Luna! But it seemed so real!" Usagi gasped. "I have to go tell Mamo-Chan right away."  
  
"No! Usagi-chan! I don't think that's a very good idea," Luna jumped up and ran to the door to try and block her.  
  
"And how come, Luna?" Usagi demanded.   
  
"Well, for one, it's too early," Luna managed to say without studdering.  
  
"Mmm, I guess your right. I'll call him later. Right now, I'm going back to bed. Good night, Luna-chan." Usagi crawled back underneath the covers.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Luna whispeared to herself.  
  
***  
  
"Morning, Mom!" Usagi called as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Can't talk . Late for school." Usagi grabbed a piece of toast, her lunch, and her backpack and ran out the door.   
  
She was half way to school when a voice called to her. It was Naru. "Hey! Usagi-chan! Wait up!"   
  
Usagi stopped and waited for her red haired friend. She saw that Naru wasn't wearing her pack, or that she didn't have on her school uniform. "What's up with that?"  
  
Naru was confused. "Why are you dressed in you school uniform, Usagi-chan?" She paused, then giggled. "Don't tell me you forgot today was Sunday?"  
  
"Its....Sunday?" Usagi was the one confused now.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi-chan. It would be prety funny if Sakurada-San knew this." She laughed some more.  
  
"Very funny," Usagi said solemly. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I had to get up early for nothing?" she whined.   
  
Naru suddenly became serious. "Are you feeling alright about, you know, everything, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi looked at her strangly. "I'm felling great!" she answered. "I mean, I have my family, my friends, Mamo-Chan!"  
  
Naru grimanced. "Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san is......"  
  
"Doing just fine!" Minako ran up to them. "Hey Usagi-chan, Naru-chan." She grabbed Naru by her shoulder and started pulling her away. "I can speak to you for a second," her whispeared to her.  
  
Usagi looked at them strangly as Minako pulled Naru a great distance from her.  
  
Minako filled Naru on the events of the past few days. Naru gasped, realizing she almost told Usagi the truth about Mamoru.   
  
"I had no idea," Naru said. "Poor, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Yeah. So keep it quite, Ok?"   
  
Naru nodded. "OK."  
  
Usagi starred at them suspeciously as they walked back. "What's going on?"  
  
Minako smiled. "Nothing, Usagi-chan. Nothing."  
  
"Minako-chan! Your hiding some juicy gossip from me, arn't you?" Usagi claped her hands to together. "Plese tell me."  
  
"It's nothing, Usagi-chan," Naru said. She forced a laugh. "She just wanted to know why you were wearing your school uniform, thats all."  
  
Usagi made a face. "So I forgot today was Sunday. So what! You don't have to make a big deal about it." She yawned. "I'm going home and back to bed, now. See ya!" Usagi started running.  
  
"Bye, Usagi-chan!" she heard both Minako and Naru call to her.  
  
As she ran, Usagi wondered what the two were up to. There is no way Minako-chan would pull her away just to talk about what I was wearing. There's gotta be another reason. An idea suddenly clicked in her mind. What was Naru-chan saying before Minako-chan came. 'Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san is....' Is what?  
  
By the time she got home, Usagi had already had the day planned. She was going to change into something more appropriate, then head over to Mamoru's place. They would spend the day talking, laughing, and enjoying each others company. A thought made its way into her head, but she quciky dismissed it. She didn't want anything to runin her day.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean Chiba Mamoru doesn't live here anymore?" Usagi yelled at the landlord. "He's only lived in this apartment for over four years now."  
  
"He moved out a few months ago to go to college in the US," the man told her. "Look. All I know is that he left. Ok? I have things to do now, so if you don't mind....." He sighed and walked away.  
  
"Hey! I'm not done with you! I'll be back!" Usagi shook her fist in the air. "The nerve of that guy!"  
  
She spun around in fustration and started stomping her way home. "He wouldn't even let me see if he was there or not!" She yelled.  
  
A thought suddenly accured to her. The Luna Pen! That's right! But I havn't used it in such a long time... She wondered where she had put it. With the thought of the Luna Pen in her mind, Usagi ran home to find it.  
  
***  
  
"What are you looking for?" Luna was casually.   
  
Usagi was digging though a desk drawer. "Nothing." Usagi kept searching.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Luna said, jumping up on the desk. She peered down at Usagi.   
  
"If you must know," Usagi sighed, "I'm looking for the Luna Pen."  
  
Luna stood up quickly. "What for?"  
  
"I need to get into some place." Usagi didn't bother to look up at Luna, knowing that her expression wouldn't be good.  
  
"You know it's only for scout buisness, Usagi-chan." Luna jumped onto the bed to get closer to her. "So don't even think about using it if you do find it."  
  
"Hey," Usagi cried. "It is for scout busness." We need Tuxedo Kamen here, don't we? She thought to herself. "Ah, Ha! Found it!" Usagi pulled out the yellow pen with the red jewel on top. She jumped up excited. "Be back soon!" With that, Usagi ran out her bedroom door, not even preparing for the worst.  
  
***  
  
"Luna Pen! Turn me into a realistate agent!" The jewel on the pen glowed, turning Usagi into a classy lady. Her hair was cut short around her neck (imagine it shorter then Ami's), her eyes covered with glasses, and her body covered with a blue skirt and a professional top and coat. On her feet were short blue high-heels. In her hand was a notebook.  
  
She laughed. "Do I look good or what?" She stood up straight and walked causally into the apartment building.   
  
"Can I help you?" It was the same man that had been so rude to her eailer that day.   
  
Usagi played it cool. "I'm-" she looked down at her name tag on her shirt -"Rias Meoko, from the Banbori Realistate agent. I've come here to look at a few of your places here."  
  
The man looked at her suspicily, but nodded. "I wish you would have called first."  
  
"Well, um, it was a surprise visit. You should aways be ready." Usagi gulped.  
  
The man grunted. "Yeah. Well, come on. I'll show you a few of the empty rooms."  
  
Yes! Usagi screamed inside her head. Nothing can stop me now.  
  
The man lead her down the hall of the first floor, where he took her into an empty apartment. As he lead her around the place, she tried to look interested, and tried to take notes.   
  
Not to seem to anxious to get to Mamoru's, she suggested that they view an empty room on each floor. The man just nodded and they went up to the second story. He took her into another apartment that looked almost exact to Mamoru's. Her patients were wareing off.  
  
"How about the third floor, now?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Don't you want to see the rest of this apartment first?" the man asked her.  
  
"I think I've seen enough." Usagi gave him her best smile.  
  
The man just nodded and led her to the third floor.  
  
Usagi was getting more and more anxious to see what the man was hiding behind her Mamo-chan's door. She noticed they were about to pass Mamoru's apartement and she panicked. "What about this one? Is it empty?"  
  
The man turned around and looked at her. "Kinda." He looked at her strangly. "You know its funny. A young girl came by here ealier today wanting to go into that room."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Really? Then maybe there's something to be seen in there."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." The man pulled his ring of keys out and opened the door.   
  
Usagi followed him in. She gasped when she saw the living room.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.   
  
She shook her head. "Is it okay if I look around a little?"  
  
The man grunted. "I suppose."  
  
Usagi took a few quite steps into the room. Most of the room was empty. Mamoru's big screen TV was gone, as well as all of his plants, pictures, lamps, etc. The only thing left in the room was his couch, and the stand next to it.  
  
She went into the kitchen and saw that all his dishes were gone, as well as the food. She made her way to the back of the apartment to where his bedroom was. It was completely empty. Not a single thing was left. She checked the bathroom, and it too was empty. She was about to leave the room when she noticed that the closet was ajar. She checked to make sure the landlord wasn't watching, and opened the closet. It was complety bare, except for...  
  
"What's that?" Usagi whispeared to herself. She reached up onto the self and pulled down a large yellow envelope. No words were written on it.   
  
"Are you alright in there?" the landlord called.  
  
Usagi quickly threw the envelope into her notebook. "Just fine," she called back to him. She hurried out of the room. Too many memories were resufacing.  
  
"Will that be all?" he asked when she got back.  
  
She nodded. "Just one question, though. What happened to the guy who lived here? I mean, why did he leave this stuff here?"  
  
The man shrugged. "A couple came and took most of his stuff. They said that the guy who lived here died, and that everything was left to his girlfriend."  
  
"Died?" she squeaked.  
  
"Yeah. Was hit by a car or something in the states."  
  
"Well, thanks." Usagi started for the door.  
  
"Hey," the landlord said frmly.  
  
Usagi looekd back meekly. "Yes?"  
  
His voice sofened. "Did I pass inspection?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "You'll get results in about a week." She gave him a fake smile then left.   
  
As soon as she left the door the tears started to come. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to go somewhere. She knew if she went home, Luna would be there to question her. If she went to the arcade, Motoki was sure to be there, and that would just remind her of Mamoru. Ami's wasn't to far from here, but she didn't want any advice at the moment. A few blocks was the Hikawa Jinja, but she didn't feel like talking to Rei about her problems. She knew if she went to Makoto's, she could take out all the pressure by eating, but her stomach wasn't up to it. Minako was more than likely to be out scouting for boys, so didn't even bother thinking about going to her place.   
  
She looked up as she passed the cemetary. An idea hit her. She remembered she was still transformed, and so detransformed. She walked up to the cemetary gates. She paused before going in, still holding the yellow elvelope she had found at mamoru's. She walked into the main building to get directions. An old man was stitting at the counter reading the newspaper.  
  
He looked up as she entered. "Can I help you, miss?"  
  
"Yeah," Usagi said, trying to cover up her tears. "I was wondering of someone was buried here a little while ago."  
  
The man nodded and pulled out a folder. "What's the name?"  
  
Usagi took a deep breath to stop the tears from coming. "Chiba Mamoru."  
  
The man nodded and started flipping through the pages. He stopped on a page then ran his finger down it. He stopped and looked up at her. "Yeah. A few weeks ago."  
  
"Do...do you know where.....?" she couldn't finish.  
  
The old man smiled gemtly. "Section C, row G, spot 7." He paused, looking at her. "Would you like me to excort you there?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Thanks." Usagi tried to smile as she left. She walked up the hill until she found section C. She walked by each grave until she foun row G. Her head down, she looked at each grave, counting them off as she went. 1...2...3...4...5...6...  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. Though all the information she had recieved, she still couldn't believe it. She fell to her knees in the grass, and placed her hands upon the earth. "Mamo-chan," she cried, the tears falling from her cheeks and onto the grave plate. Through blurry eyes, Usagi was still able to make out the words.  
  
  
  
Chiba Mamoru  
  
1974-1996  
  
The protector of us all will live on.  
  
A large red rose was engraved on the right side. Usagi put her fingers on his name and traced it, the tears falling slowly, but freely.  
  
"My Mamo-chan. Why did you go? Why!" She punded her fist on his grave plate. Her head collapsed in her arms, crying. "Why?" It was only a whispear as she realaxed her body onto the ground. "Why?" Her head started to hurt from all the crying, but she didn't care.   
  
The warm sun shined down upon her as she cried herself asleep.  
  
***  
  
Usagi laid in bed, not moving, barley breathing, and unaware of the people around her. She starred across the room at the picture of her and Mamoru, not blinking.  
  
"How do you think she found out?" Ami whispeared to Makoto.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe she just remembered," Makoto answered.  
  
The old man from the cemerty had found Usagi slepping on the gave, and took her inside. Once she had woken up, she didn't move or say anything. From what they were told by Usagi's mother, the police identified her and called them. They picked her up and brought her home.  
  
"She has to get over this!" Rei yelled. "Usagi-chan! Snap out of it!" She was about to strike Usagi when Minako stopped her.  
  
"Rei-chan. Don't. Usagi-chan needs to get over this." Minako grabbed Rei at her wrist and pulled her hand down. "How would you feel if Yuuichirou-san died?"  
  
Rei lowered her head. "Why would I care?"  
  
"Come on, Rei-chan. You can't hide it. We all know you have feelings for him." Minako put her arms around Rei. "Just think about it, will ya?"  
  
Rei nodded but didn't say anything.   
  
"She took the Luna Pen with her when she left," Luna finally said, her voice cracking. "I'm sure that had something to do with it."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Luna-chan," Artemus said. He snuggled up to her, trying to comfort her. "You had no idea what she was going to use it for."  
  
"Artemus-kun...."Luna nodded, determined.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?"   
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako cried. She dropped down beside Usagi's bed. The other senshi moved in closer.  
  
"His he really gone?" Usagi looked staright ahead, still not blinking. She slowly everted her eyes away and looked at Minako.   
  
Minako didn't know what to tell her. She just gullped and nodded.   
  
Usagi gave a small smile to her friend. It was the fist time she had shown any emotion since she had got home. Usagi closed her eyes and let the smile slowly drop off her face. A single tear fell from under her eye lid, sliding down her cheek, and hitting the pillow.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Usako. Where you going?"  
  
"Nowhere important."  
  
"Then how about coming with me?"  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Come on, Odango Atama. Don't you trust me?"  
  
"It just seems so....sudden."  
  
"Our love has been real since I first saw you on the moon, Serenity-sama."  
  
"I know,Endymion-sama. I've loved you since that day...."  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
Serenity, who had just been Usagi moments before, smiled. "I think I will."  
  
Prince Endymion wrapped an arm around her waist with his left hand, and with his right hand, took her left hand. "It's a surprise."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and let her prince guide her to where ever they were going. When it seemed like they had been walking for a half hour, they stopped. She felt a chill run down her spine. She opened her eyes to see that Endymion was gone. About a hundred yards away, she saw Chiba Mamoru, walking across the street, and in front of her house no less. She may have looked like Princess Serenity, but inside, she still retained the memories of Tsukino Usagi.   
  
She stood there, watching Mamoru make his way across the simi-busy street. What she saw, she saw in slow motion. Only, when she moved, it was at normal speed. She saw that a disel was driving faster than it should have been, and that it was heading straight toward Mamoru.  
  
Serenity raised her hands above her head, placing the back of her right hand into the palm of her left hand. "Moon Eternal Extreme Power, Make Up!" A broach appeared her in hands that looked just like her eternal broach, but this one was a bright pink. It grew large wings on its side, then flew around her, turning her into a prisim, transforming her into her new form, Extreme Eternal Sailor Moon. Her whole outfit was the same as it had been as Eternal Sailor Moon, but with one difference. All the colors on her fuku had turned neon. Even her white wings glowed with a white aura.   
  
"Mamo-chan!" she yelled at Mamoru, watching the desil getting closer.   
  
Mamoru turned and looked at her. He smiled and waved to her, not even noticing the oncoming vehicle.  
  
Sailor Moon's world seemed to slow down as Mamoru's sped up. She watched, not being able to turn away, as Mamoru's smiling face was whiped out before her. She heard the deafing crack of skull against bumper and screamed.  
  
***  
  
Shingo got on his hands and knees so he could crawl under his sister's desk to get the pen he had dropped. He spotted it on the floor agaist the wall. As he stood to get up, his head hit the desk.  
  
A shrill scream made him forget about the pain and jump to his sister's side. "Usagi! Usagi!" Shingo shook his screaming sister, forcing her to wake up.  
  
When her eyes finally fluttered open, she stopped screaming, seeing that it was her brother's face before her. Tears fell form her eyes. "Oh, Shingo-kun." Usagi grabbed her brother and hugged him, keeping him close to her. "It was awlful."  
  
Shingo let his older sister cry into his shirt. "Come on, now, Usagi-chan."  
  
The door to Usagi's room burst open and her mothe rand fatehr came running in.  
  
"What happened in here?" Kenji asked, standing next to Shingo.  
  
Ikuko sat down on the bed and put arm around her daughter. "It's alright now, Usagi. It was all a dream. It's over now." She pryed Usagi's hands from Shingo and cluched them in her own. "It'll be alright."  
  
"It'll never be alright," Usagi whispeared. "Mamo-chan is gone." She paused. "And Chibi-Usa as well. I'll never see any of them again."  
  
"Look here, Usagi," Kenji said. "You've got to get over this boy..........."  
  
Usagi looked up at her father, disbelife in her eyes. "How can you say that? I loved him!"  
  
Kenji seemed shocked, and Ikuko gasped. Shingo just stood back, his arms crossed, and nodded.  
  
"You may think you loved........." Kenji started.  
  
Usagi jumped of her bed and looked her father in the eye. Tears fell from her face. "I don't care what you say! I know what true love is. A person doesn't wait over a thousand years to figure that out!" Usagi jumped back onto her bed, face down, and cried into and her pillow.  
  
Before the shocked Kenji could say anything more, Shingo grabbed his arm. "Come on, Dad." Kenji let himself be led away.  
  
Ikuko stood up and looked down at her daughter. She sighed and left the room, shuting the door behind her. 


	4. The Break Up

Mamoru's Love Part 4- The Break Up  
  
*********************************  
  
The last two years passed quickly for the sailor scouts. Usagi tried her best to live with the thought that Mamoru would someday return to her like he had done so many times in thre past. It was that thought and her firends that kept her going.   
  
Usagi's worries soon became real. As she had prodicted, things were changing. Michiru and Haruka were no longer with them. They, being a year older than the inner senshi, had graduated and left Japan to go college in Europe. They rarly heard form their fellow scouts any more. Motoki had finally asked his girlfriend to marry him, and the two moved to the west so she could further her carrier. The arcade was left for his sister to care for. Setsuna no longer visited them, perfering to stay at the time gate and watch for mistakes in the time. Hotaru was only seen on occasion. Though she liked Usagi, she was no Chibi-usa.   
  
Luna's worries about a new enemy never came up. It seemed that Galaxia was the last. Or so the scouts hopped. With Usagi's broach gone, buried with Mamoru, Luna and Artemus worried. If there had been a new enemy, Sailor Moon wouldn't have been able to help. Sailor Moon was no more. She was dead.   
  
It was now late August. The inner senshi had graduated from High School two months before, and were ready to take on college. Usagi hopped that her friends would stay with her nad go to college in Tokyo, but to her dismay, those dreams were fake. LIke she had told the scouts two years before, they would all eventually split up.   
  
***  
  
"I have an annoucment to make," Ami said, her arms crossed in front of her as she stood at the table.  
  
"Oh, not about college again, Ami-chan," Usagi whined. "We've still got two more weeks of freedom."  
  
Ami smiled softly at her friend. "I'm sorry to spoil your fun, Usagi-chan, but this is important." Sh elost her smile and sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked, seeing Ami's smile falter.  
  
With her head down, Ami reported her news. "I've accepted to Stanford in the West."  
  
Usagi looked up at her shocked, her spoon hanging form her mouth. "Your not thinking about going, are you?" she said, the spoon dangling from her mouth. She took the spoon out and swallowed.   
  
Ami nodded her head still down. "It'd be a great oppertunity to further my studies as a doctor. Its one of the best schools in the world."  
  
"But...Ami-chan, you can't leave us," Usagi whimpered.   
  
"She won't be leaving us all," Makoto said. She stood up. "I've also been accepted to a college in the west, for cooking of course. I want to learn how to cook American cusien."  
  
"You, too, Mako-chan?" Usagi started crying. "I told you we would all end up breaking up and going off to college." Her tears slid down her cheeks in great gushes. "What am I going to do without you?" She turned to Rei and Minako, her starre almost acusing them of leaving too.  
  
Rei put an arm around her shoulders. "Knock off the crying, Odango Atama. I'm still going to be here."  
  
Minako raised a hand and smiled. "So am I. I'll be going to Tokyo University while modeling part time. Cool, huh?"  
  
Rei stood up. "And I'm staying at the temple. "Grandpa's not like what he used to be. I need to take care of him." She smiled. "Though I have got seom hints from a producer about producing my first album."  
  
Usagi sniffed. "You all know what you want to do with your life. Ami-chan wants to become a doctor, Mako-chan a chef, Rei-chan a singer and Minako-chan a model. What have I got to do?" She strated cryign again.  
  
"Cheer up, Usagi-chan," Minako said. "Your going to be queen of the Earth. What else could you want?"  
  
The scouts finished. Minako realized at the last second what she just said.  
  
Usagi started crying even harder. "How can I be a queen without a king? Mamo-chan was suppose to be by my side. We were supposeive to have Chibi-usa, but now its all wrong. Mamo-chan isn't here any more, the scouts are breaking up! The future that we know it is gone."  
  
Then she rememered what her mother, Queen Serenity, said to her in a dream a long time ago.   
  
  
  
"Do you believe in making your own destiny, Serenity? Or do you believe destiny is picked out for you?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You make your own destiny, Serenity."  
  
"Isn't that what I've been doing?"  
  
"Yes, but things do change from what you know it."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You know who you will become."  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
"Yes. But it is your choice to become her."  
  
Usagi thought for a minute. "Are you saying I can choose not to be her?"  
  
"That's one way of putting it."  
  
"The only way I know of doing that is to not re-awake the world. And I can't do that."  
  
"I'ts your choice, and only you can make the right choice."  
  
  
  
Usagi looked around at her friends as she remembered her mothers words. "It's your choice," she mumbled.  
  
"What?" Makoto said.   
  
"It's my choice to become queen of the Earth. I have two different destiny's that I can chose to follow. One is becoming queen and reawkening the world. The other is not being queen, and not wakening the world. Its my destiny and my choice alone." She paused looking at each of her friends. Her tears are setteled some. "And I chose not to!" She got up from the table and ran from the room. It was her discsion. No one else's.  
  
***   
  
"Usagi," Luna whispeared as she pushed open the door to get into the room. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Go away, Luna." Usagi was undoubtfully crying.   
  
"What was all this giberish about not wanting to become Neo Queen Serenity?" Luna said in a tough voice.  
  
"I told you,, go away. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"If you like it or not, your going to have to talk about it sooner or later. And I'd really like some answers now."  
  
Usagi sniffed and looked down at the black cat. "Fine." Shw swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there, her head down.   
  
"Now what's this all about?"  
  
"I don't want to become Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mamoru is no longer here, so why bother? Chibi-usa will never be born either way."  
  
Luna sighed. "I don't know what the furture hold, Usagi, but I do know that if you don't become queen this world will cease to exist."  
  
"So be it then."   
  
"Why must you be so stubborn, Usagi!"Luna jumped up onto the bed and held her clawed paw out just under Usagi's face. "If you don't wake the world we will all die."  
  
"Why should I care? I'm no longer the defender of love and justice. She died a long time ago."  
  
Luna relazed and set her paw down. Usagi didn;t seem to be afriad of it. "Yes, Sailor Moon did die when you gave up your broach, but so did Princess Serenity. Her mother died so she may be reborn to live again, adn to become ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Do you want to disapoint Queen Serenity? She gave her life to you so that you may rule in her place. Do you want to waist all that?  
  
"Your the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the thrown of the SIlver Millinium, and Earth. Just as Mamoru-kun was."  
  
"But he's no longer here. All those times he died in battle, protecting me, I never thought he'd return. But he did. He came back to me out of love. Teh power of the moon wouldn't let him die. But this time, it did. It didn't protect him when the disel hit him, did it? Otherwise he'd still be here with us, with me." She grew quite.  
  
Luna thought carfully on her next words. "Do you want to disapoint him? Or maybe Chibi-Usa? I'm sure that some way the power of the moon will bring him back. All those times he was brought back, it was your will and love that showed the power the way. THis time your not doing anything about it. You sit here and mope. Your will has dropped, as well as your love, Usagi."  
  
"I will always love Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried. "And I have the will! Do you have any idea as to how many times I wanted to kill myself because I knew he wasn't here for me? But I didn't. I knew he wouldn't want that."  
  
Luna sighed.   
  
"And its not just that, Luna." She started break down in snobs. "Its just that... with everybody leaving...I feel as if... as if I have no one. They all know what they want to do with their life, but I don't. I have nothing..."  
  
"Usagi!" Luna's tone was harsh. "The scouts won't be able to live their dreams. Your friends will die, your family will die. Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei- none of them will experience their life time goals if the world stays frozen. Don't you see that? Not only are your dreams shattering, but those of you around you."  
  
"My friends....die?" Usagi blinked back the tears.   
  
Luna nodded. "The whole world and its dreams will die. Queen Serenity sent you to the future to rule it with the power of the Silver Crystal. She could have saved her power and her life to rebuild what was destroyed, but instead she sent you and your gurdians to Earth to live a new life and defend the planet and the universe like you once did."  
  
Usagi sniffed. She blinked her eyesa few rimes then looked at Luna. "Your right," she said in a weak voice. "I've been selfesh." She stood up, deterimation her eyes. "I never gave up on Mamo-chan when he was turned agaist us. I never gave up hope that Hotaru-chan was good, I won't give up hope!" She stood up straight. "Some way or another, I'm sure my Mamo-chan will be brought back to me. Its only a matter of time. And while Ami-chan and Mako-chan are gone, I know I'll still have Rei-chan and Minako-chan, even if they will be busy a lot. Plus I have you and my family. In the end, it'll all work out. I'm sure of it." She smiled, her tears gone She looked down at Luna and picked the cat up in her arms, squezzing the life out of her. "Thanks a bunch, Luna."   
  
Luna choaked and stuggled agaist Usagi's grasp as she was thanked.  
  
***  
  
Three days later Usagi called a meeting at Rei's shrine. Each of her friends looked worried as Usagi stood before them, her ahdns on her hips, her face serious for once. At least there were no tears.  
  
"I got a hold of Michiru-san and Haruka-san yesturday. I told them the same plans that I'm about to tell you and they agreed."  
  
"What plans? Are you feeling alright, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"Just fine!" Usagi said excited. "Luna got through to me the other day. She was right. The world deserves to follow its dreams. And I won't be left alone. I'll still have Luna and Minako-chan and Rei-chan." She looked at the two friends she didn't mentino.  
  
"You mean...." Makoto started.  
  
"Yep! I want you and Ami-chan to leave. Go to the west. I know its your dreams that count. JUst promise me you'll come back the day I wake the world."  
  
Ami nodded. "Of course. And we can still wrtie letter and talk on the phone."  
  
"Besides," Makoto said, "we'll have to come back anyway to protect you. Its our duty."  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded. "Oh, mina! I'm so sorry about what I said eariler!"  
  
The gang each surrounded Usagi and pulled her into a group hug, squezzing her like she had squezzed Luna those few days ago.  
  
When they fianlly let go, they made theor announcments.  
  
"I'm glad I have your approval," Ami said. "I was planning to leave in just a few days. Of course," she added seeing the looks on their faces, "there was no way I was going to go with Usagi all out of shape."  
  
"A few days?" Usagi gasped.   
  
Ami nodded. "School starts eariler in the west. Its almost September, you know. School will start shortly here as well."  
  
Makoto nodded. "I coaxed Ami-chan to take a cruiser across the sea with me." She rubbed the back of her head as the others looked at her. "You know I don't like planes."  
  
"So your leaving, too?" Usagi cried.  
  
Makoto nodded. "It just so happens that Ami-chan and I were accepted to the same school. Quite a counicidence, huh?" She laughed, still rubbing the back of her head.   
  
"I'm going to miss you guys!" Usagi cired, grabbing onto her two friends and crying into them.  
  
Makotot patted Usagi's back. "It'll alright. Hey! I'll even send you some of my special cookies from time to time to remember, OK?"  
  
Usagi sniffed, looked up at her and smiled. "OK."  
  
"And I'll even send you good books that will help you in your studies," Ami added. The gang sweatdropped. "And maybe a few pictures as well," she finished, also sweatdropping.  
  
"Yeah! And hey!" Minako cried out. "I'll even invite you to my shoots, Usagi-chan. Maybe if your lucky, someone will notice you and will wnat you to do some posing for them."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Who knows?" Minako winked. "I know someone who sure looks a lot like a certain super hero that they would love to get there hands on as partmer for Sailor V."  
  
"Minako-chan! You've got to be kidding! You'd do that for me?!"  
  
"Maybe!" She flipped her hair with her hand and turned around. "If I feel up to it."  
  
Usagi grabbed onto Mianko's ankles as she started to walk off. "Oh Please, Minako-chan! Please!"   
  
Minako had a hard time walking with Usagi on her. SHe sweatdropped. "Oh, alright, Odango Atama. As long as you get off me that is."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Usagi jumped up off the ground and began jumping in front of Minako, thanking her.  
  
The angry/fusterated sweatsropped appeared on Rei. "Usagi! I think its time you leave her alone."  
  
"But, Rei-chan," Usagi whimpered, turning to look at her other friend.   
  
"Now, I mean it, Odango Atama. I'm sure we all have better things to do then listen to you irratate Minako-chan."  
  
"Rei-chan. Your so mean to me!"  
  
"I don't think she'll ever grow up at htis rate," Makoto said sweatdropping.  
  
"I agree," Ami said, following Makoto's example.  
  
***  
  
For the second time in the past year, Usagi stood saying goodbye to her friends. As if having Micheru and Haruka leaving weren't enough, now two of her best friends were going away. Ami had been the first Sailor Senshi found. Now she was the first to leave. Usagi was going to miss her blue haired friend. Studying without her just wouldn't be the same.  
  
As if it wasn't bad enough, seh was also seeing Makoto off. She had ben there when Sailor Moon had been defencless, and saved the day by turning into the beautiful sailor soldier Sailor Jupiter. Whenever USagi was need, Makoto was there to take care of the problem. She was always sticking up for her when someone pushed her esteem down. Now she too was leaving her life for a good while.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much!" Usagi cried, lunging at her two friends, who embraced her in a last hug.   
  
"Same here," Makoto said. "Its not going to be the same without you there eating all my food."  
  
"Or having you taking a nap at study time," Ami added.  
  
Usagi nodded at her friends and took a step back. "Your taking your henshin sticks and communicaters, right?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Well, then," Rei said. "I guess this is it."  
  
"Its been nice working with you," Minako said. "Maybe now that there's peace once aagain, I can continue my carrer as Sialor V."  
  
"Not in London!" Usagi cried.  
  
Minkao shook her head. "Of course not. I'm staying right here."  
  
Ami nodded. "And me and Mako-chan will be going to the same school, so we'll be able to communicate better."  
  
"Yeah," Rei said. "We're not really splitting up. Those two are staying together, us three are together, and Haruka and Michiru are together. We're only phone calls away, right?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Your right. And anyway, in a few years, we'll be together again, anyway. Nothing is going to stop me from saving the world, not this time." She smiled reasurringly.  
  
A large whistle blew. "On a board!"  
  
Makotot hugged Rei and Minako. Ami did the same.  
  
"We'll good luck to you in the US!" Minako cried.   
  
"I'm sure we'll manage," Ami said.   
  
Makoto and Ami started walking backward while waving to their friends.  
  
The whistle blew again. "Last call!"  
  
Ami and Makoto tunred and bolted for the ship.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Usagi cried after them. Fresh tears feel down her face. "Not ever."  
  
Rei came up beind her and hugged her. Minako joined her ont eh other side of Usagi. The two friends on board the ship waved exitedly as the ship pulled out of harbor. The three friends on the ground waved back until the ship was only a spec in the distance.   
  
Usagi sniffeled. "They're gone. They're really gone."  
  
"Come on, Usako," Rei said leading her friend away. '  
  
"Cheer up, Usagi-chan," Minako said. "At least you still have us."  
  
Usagi nodded, and under her breath said, "But for how long?"  
  
***  
  
The first few month went by fairly quickly. Rei and Usagi decided to go to the same college: Rei to study singing and Usagi politics, under Luna's advice of course. School was going pretty well. With no aliens to fight, and no firends to relaly hang out with, Usagi and Rei usually used up their time to study, and so were getting fairly good grades.   
  
Minako, on the other hand, was rarly seen. She became a popular singiner and model a month after Ami and Makoto left. Even more games and merchindise of Sailor V came out. Sailor V was on the cover of almost every teen magazine in the world. It was tough getting through with her, even with the communicater. If she wasn't surrounded by her managers and fans, she was eating or sleeping.   
  
Toward the end of December, Usagi got a letter addressed from Minako. In it she appologized for not speaking with them as much as she would like to. She was overly excited in the letter as well. This did not make Usagi happy. Minako was going back to London to her crime fightign days as none other then Sailor V.  
  
On the day before she was to leave, she came by the temple to say good bye to her two friends. Luna and Artemus went off by themselfs to say goodbye. Usagi was in shambles. Another friend was leaving. Minako did, however, promise to keep in contact a lot more while she was gone. Usagi could only nod as another one of her best friends left her life.  
  
It appeanded again in Februrary. Rei's grandfather fell ill. Rei thought it was her responibility to grant him his last request of dying up in the mountains in his cabin. Rei aggred to this, said goodbye to Usagi (she didn't kow how long she was going to be gone, for the doctors estimated that he had five months left to live) and left Yuuichirou in charge of the temple in her absence.  
  
Usagi alomst broke down after that. Her grades started to fall and her appitite slowing down. Good luck fell upon her though. Her old best friend Naru Osaka ran into her one day on the way back to school. The two friends got together after so long. Usagi found out that she was engaged to her boyfriend Gurio Umino. Usagi was happy to be chossen as Bride of Honor.  
  
Time passed quicky, and without even knowing it, the time had come. 


	5. The End

Usagi, at age 19, awaited the hour of her birth. In two hours time, she would be 20, a full grown adult. Living on her own had been hard work even sicne she moved out from under her parents roof a few months back. With classes and work, she rarley ahd time to be by herself and relax. She was going to enjoy to the day. She had no work and no school. She'd worry about her term paper later. She was Tsukino Usagi, the most active person she knew. No studying for her. It was party time.  
  
As much as she would of liked her friends coming down for her birthday, they too had to study. Everyone of them were taking summer courses in school. The past year had been hectic with all the work, but she knew she of them had lived through with it.   
  
Ami and Makoto were still in college in the US, and Minako was still in London, as popular as ever. Haruka and Micheru were living the life of luxery in Europe. Minako had written her once telling her how the two older senshi had gone to London, becoming sailors, just to get in to see her during a shoot. Of course, Minako's director went wild with the scouts being there. We wanted to add the two as Sailor V's side kicks. They refused. Rei had come back from the mountains, in whcih that time she had been taking care of her grandfather (Usagi had hung out with Naru while she was gone). Now that she was back, most of ehr time was taken up. She started eccepting students like her grandfather had wanted, and to keep up living expences. Hotaru was now in high school, making a few friends. She visited Usagi when ever she had the chance, but studying on becoming a doctor at such a young age filled up her time.   
  
Usagi sighed. The few freinds she had left probably forgot what day it was or didn't have time for her. She hadn't spoken to any of them in a few days. Those who were away, a few weeks. Luna had been her only compainien, once again.  
  
"What should we do today, Luna?" Usagi asked the black cat.  
  
Luna yawned, stood up and streched. "How about we stop by that ice cream shop you like so much? It should cheer you up."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "My stomach's not into it." USagi had made sure Luna hadn't forgotten her borthday by announcing everyday that she ahd the weekend off.  
  
"How come?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "As happy as I am to be off for a few days, I just can't help feeling that something isn't right here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well....." Usagi coulsn't answer. "Never mind. Just drop it." She stood up from where she sat on the floor. "Maybe I'll go visit Mom and Dad today. I'm sure they havn't forgotten."  
  
"Why not stop by Rei's afterward?" Luna suggested. "Maybe she didn't forget, but she's just been too busy to call."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Sure. We'll see what she's up to." She yawned and threw on her shoes at the door. "Well, lest get going."  
  
Luna and Usagi walked to her oarents home in record time. Usagi had been right. Her mom hadn't forgot. When she got to the house, the smell of baking cake filled her nose. She opened the door and greeted her parents and brother.  
  
"Welcome home, sweety!" Kenji cried, hugging his daughter.  
  
"Happy birthday, Usagi-chan," Ikuko said, smilign inocently at her daughter. "I knew you would stop by so I made you a cake. Its a shame its still in the oven though."  
  
"That's OK, Mom." Usagi wrapped her mother in a hug. "Hows everything?"  
  
"Its goign great," Shingo said looking up from his video game.  
  
"Shingo! Get off that stupid game and wish your sister a happy birthday."  
  
Shingo looked at Usagi, sighed, then got up from the floor. He had grown in the past couple years. He was now in high school. His short dirty-blonde hair had grown to around his neck. He was much taller than Usagi and more mature, but he still loved his video games.   
  
"Happy birthday, Odango Atama," he said.  
  
"Now that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Ikuko smiled at her son.   
  
"Oh, hey," Shingo said. "You got a call about half an hour ago. Hino-san tried to reach you at your apartment, but you weren't there." He paused to take a breath. "She wants you to go to the Hikawa Jinja as soon as possible."  
  
Usagi laughed and jumped for joy (literally). "She remembered!" She turned to face her suprised pasrents and brother. "Hold onto that cake for me, will ya, Mom? I'll be back in a little while." Usagi spun around, her hair flying behind her as she took off out the door with Luna following behind her. She stopped as she neared the gata nd turned around. Her paretns stood in the doorway. "Thanks, Mom, Dad. I love you guys." SHe looked at Shingo. "See you later, squirt." Then she dashed off.  
  
"Hey!" Shingo cried after her. "I'm not the squirt anymore!"  
  
Ikuko and Kenji sweatdropped. "She'll never change," he said.  
  
"Your right on that one," Ikuko commented.  
  
***  
  
"Hello!? Rei-chan! You here!" Usagi cried out as she walked across the grounds of the temple. "Helloooo?"  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Rei's voice came from the inside. "In here!"  
  
Usagi smiled at the sound of her friends voice. "Coming, Rei!" She started jogging up the few steps and into the main doors of the temple. She passed various closed rooms and came upon Rei's bedroom door, which was slightly open. "Rei-chan?" Usagi gently pushed open the door.  
  
Usagi gasped in surprise. Rei was sitting on the edge of her bed with Luna and Artemus beside her. On the floor all around her were boxes covered in pretty paper with bows. She wondered what was going on  
  
"Happy Birthday, Usagi-chan!" Rei said. She looked at the floor and gestured toward them. "These are from the scouts, to say they're sorry they couldn't come."  
  
Usagi's eyes got wider. Tears started to spill out over the sides. "Oh, Rei-chan!" She jumped over the gifts and hugged her best friend tightly. "Did you do this?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "It was Artemus's idea, actually."  
  
Usagi turned to Artemus and wrapped the white cat in big hug hug, almost choaking him. "Thanks, Artemus." Then she relazied something. SHe pulled the gawking cat away from her and looked at him. "Where's Minako-chan?"  
  
Artemus struggled to get free. Once on the ground he smiled. "She couldn't make it. She send her appolagizes. Something came up at the last moment."  
  
USagi nodded in understanment. It was tough being a scout full time.  
  
"Well....." Rei nodded toward the presents.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right." Usagi smiled and sat on the ground between all the gifts. "Which one should I open first?"  
  
"Here," Rei said, handing her a box wrapped in shinny white paper. "Open mine first."  
  
Usagi nodded. She tore the wapping to sherds to see a white box. Usagi cafully opened the box to reviel a folded up piece of cloth. Usagi stood up and pulled the light pink cloth out. It folded out to an elegant dress with soulder straps and a frilly bottom. White rimmed the low backline and neck line.   
  
"Oh, Rei-chan. Its beautiful. Thank you." SHe laid the dress down and hugged her firend.   
  
"I'm glad you like it. It's one of a kind."  
  
Usagi nodded. "I think I'll wear it at your bridal shower."  
  
Rei's face faultered. "Wh...what? Bridal shower?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Well, everyone knows how you feel about Yuuichirou-san, and it has been a while sence you two started going out."  
  
Rei blushed. "Knock it off, Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiled evilly. She turned back to her other gifts. The next one was heavy and wrapped in blue raindropped paper. She looked at who it was from. "Ami-chan." She ripped off the wrapping to behold a large book. "A book from Ami-chan. What else?"  
  
Rei smiled. "What kind of book?" She got up to look over her shoulder.   
  
"Politics in the Making," Usagi read. "Of course." She opened the the book to the first page and a envelope fell out. She picked it up and opened it. Inside were yen bills, and a note. " 'To get what ever you'd like, Usagi-chan. Your friend, Ami.' "  
  
"How much?" Rei asked.  
  
Usagi counted it. "¥1000," Usagi told her. She smiled and put the money back in the envolope. "I can surly use that."  
  
She picked up the next box. It was a perfect square, close to 5 inches squared. Usagi tore off the forest covered paper to revel a tin can. On the can was a card. Usagi picked it up and read it. " 'To Usagi, the best friend and best partner in all the world. Happy Birthday! Don't eat too many at one time, they're my new recipe, and a great hit here in America. Your friend, Makoto.' "Usagi looked down at the picture on the tin can. It was covered in lusious pictures of mikl chocolate, dark, chocolate, and white chocolate, each one with a different shape and size. Usagi took the lid off and peeked inside. The same chocolate on the cover was the same chocolate in the box.  
  
"Oh! Look!" Usagi cried, digging in and eating one. She handed the box to Rei, who gratfully took one. "These are good!" She stuffed another in her mouth.  
  
"Didn't Mako-chan tell you not to eat so many?" Rei warned.   
  
Usagi shook her head. "I can't help it," she said, chewing the chocloate. "They're so good!" She put a couple more in her mouth.  
  
"Doesn't even think of us, does she?" Luna said, her eyes half closed, starring at a chowing down Usagi.  
  
Artemus nodded, also sweatdropping. "I noticed that. And that chocolate looks really good, too."  
  
Usagi thre the can on the bed toward the cats. "Here. You can have one." She rubbed her hands together, looking at the presents again. Only five presents remained. "I wonder which one I should open next."  
  
Rei sweatdropped. "Don't you ever grow up, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Sorry, Rei. Can't talk. Have presents to open." She picked up the next one. It was light and squeeshy, not at all in a box. It was covered in a light green paper. Usagi easily tore the paper off. She pulled out what seemed to be a stuffed animal. She turned it around to face her. It was a cute little bunny rabbit. Its light gray ears fell down the side of its head and curled in to touched its cute pink nose. Its feet were big and strudy enough for it to stand up on a flat surface. Usagi hugged it tightly. "It's so cute!" She held it up for Rei and the cats to see.   
  
She frowned when she was that Luna and Artemus had chocolate all over their whiskers and that half her chocolate was gone. "Luna! Artemus!"  
  
Artemus smiled weakly. "Cute rabbit."  
  
"Look at that! You ate all my candy!"  
  
"Not all of it," Luna said, cringing.  
  
"I don't think that was a good idea," Artemus said, moaning. "I don't feel well." His cheeks suddenly bloated and he bolted from the room.  
  
"I guess Mako-chan was right!" Usagi started to laugh. Rei soon follwoed her example.  
  
Just then there was a ring from the door bell.  
  
Rrei lookd up. "I'll get it. I'll be right back." She left the room.  
  
Usagi starred at the other presents. She picked up a yellow one she asumed to be from Haruka, since the one she had just opened was from Micheru. Inside the white cloths box was a single shirt. She pulled it out and examined it. There was a large yellow and blue racecar on the front. Standing agaist the car was Haruka, dressed up in her driving cloths. Below in fine black ink she had sighned her name. " 'To Usagi from Haruka.' " She smiled. Haruka was probably a famous race car diver by now.  
  
"Whats that?" Rei asked coming in.  
  
"Oh, a shirt Haruka-san sent."   
  
"How are they?" a small voice said walking into the room.   
  
Usagi looked up to see Hotaru, wearing her usual black, and carrying a large tall box.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!  
  
Hotaru smiled at Usagi. She looked at Rei who nodded and sighed in relief.   
  
"Rei-san asked me to come over today since it was your birthday." She looked at the box in her hands. "As well as other things."  
  
Usagi looked at he box serious. "What is it?" She asked Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru looked up at her and held the the box out. "This belongs to you." Usagi took the box from her and sat on the floor, opening the box. As she did this, Hotaru contined. "You gave it to me a long time ago. I had no idea where it went to. But just the other day, it appeared in my room. I thought you would need it."  
  
Usagi gasped as she lifted what was inside the box. The golden Holy Grial glistened as Usagi held it up int he air. Its jewels sparkeled and its gold case shimmered. It looked as it once had when the Holy Grial was first summond by Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.   
  
"I don't understand......" Usagi began.  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "I don't either."  
  
Rei spoke. "Chibi-usa said something a while back about the Holy Grail being in her mothers room in the future."  
  
"Is that why I have it now?" Usagi asked, almost in a whispear, more to the grial then to anyone else.  
  
"I have a theory," Luna spoke up. She sat on the bed beside Rei. "As hard as we all try, we all know that the world is nearing the end of this era. What if the Holy Grial appeared back so that it may help Usagi when she goes to wake the world?"  
  
"But what does that have to with it?" Usagi asked dumbfounded.   
  
Luna sighed. "Why did the grail appear just now? Why didn't it appear after our fight with Mistress Nine? Why now?" She paused for her questions to take effect. "If what I'm thinking is true, the grail made its presence known once again, becuase the time of the disaster is near, or is even at hand."  
  
"But its the middle of summer!" Usagi cried. "Its not the least bit cold."  
  
Rei seemed to snap at her words. Her head shot up and she turned around to look out the window behind her. "Uh, Luna. I think you might want to have a look at this."  
  
Usagi turned around to face Rei to see what she was so worried about. Her curtains on her window were wide open to give them the perfect view of the outside. The wind was blowing, snow covered the ground. It had started.  
  
"But...." Hotaru gasped. "It wasn't like this when I was coming over here."  
  
"Its begun," Luna sighed.  
  
"But...that's impossible!" Usagi cried. "Its the middle of winter! I'm not ready yet!" She started to cry uncontrollably. "It can't be. It just can't!"  
  
Just then there was a beep. Usagi kept on crying as Rei went to her desk and picked up her comunicater. "Hello?"  
  
"Rei?" said a tough voice. It was Haruka. Her face appeared on the little screen.  
  
"Haruka-san!?"  
  
"It's started, hasn't it?" Rei could only nod her head. "We thought so, too. It started raining rally hard, then snowing. Its unbeilevable. We didn't think it would be this soon."  
  
Haruka was taken from the picture and replaced with Mitcheru. "We both felt it. It was yesturday. We felt a stong pull, and now this. Is it really true?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Luna believes so."  
  
"We should head back, then, shouldn't we?" Mitcheru asked.  
  
Rei sighed. "I'm not sure. The future never told of the Outter Senshi protecting Neo Queen Serenity." She looked at Luna for help.   
  
Luna nodded. "Thats right. They should saty where they are for now. We'll see what happens."  
  
Rei nodded and relaid the message to Mitcheru.  
  
"Its going to be hard just sitting here, knowing the world is about to end."  
  
"Not for good, though," Rei said. "Maybe when its all over we can reunite again. I think for now, The Inner Senshi are whats best."  
  
Haruka came back on. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Rei looked at Luna again, who only nodded. "Yeah, we're sure."  
  
Haurka nodded. "Well, our grettings to everyone. Has Odango Atama opened her presents yet?"  
  
Rei nodded. "She loved them. She'd tell you herslf but..." she trailed off and looked at Usagi. Artemus was trying to comfort her.   
  
"We understand. Until next time, then, whenever that is." Haruka smiled, adn the communicater went off.  
  
Rei sighed. "What do we do now, Luna?"  
  
"I'm not entirly sure. King Endymion never told us what we were suppose to expect."  
  
Rei nodded and closed her eyes, consentrating. Her eyes poped open and glanced over at the boxes. "Look!" She siad it so loud that even Usagi and Artemus had forgotten their odeal amd looked over to see what Rei was screaming about.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Artemus asked.  
  
"The only other present left should be Minako-chan's. But theres two more there!"  
  
Usagi blinked her eyes. "So?"  
  
"We all should know Minako-chan by now. She wrapped hers up in that heart paper. But who are the others from?"  
  
"Good question," Luna said.  
  
"I feel some kind of vibe from them. I can't tell if its good or bad."  
  
Usagi blinked her eyes and picked up Minako's gift. She tore off the wrapper to reviel a jelwery box in the shape of a star. She opened it. Inside was a little statue of Sialor V dancing to the soft melody that came out of it.  
  
Usagi set it aside so that she could listen to the music as she opend the mysterious gifts. The song somehow seemed familiar.   
  
She picked up the smallest of the two stange boxes. It was barley the size of her fist. She slowly took off the wrapping, the music warping her mind. She lifted the lid of the white box. Inside, lying on white velvet, was a golden heart moon locket. It looked much like her eternal broach, but fancier. The crsent moon now layed in the bottom of the heart, the ends curving up to meet the hearts center. Colored jewels surrounded the moon: orange, blue, green, and res on one side and black, purple, yellow, and aqua green on the other.  
  
"What...."  
  
"Who is it from?" Hotaru asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Usagi shook her head. She lifted the locket up to get a better look at it.   
  
"Look!" Rei shouted. She reached her hand out to grap the tiny piece of paper Usagi hadn't seen out of the box.   
  
"What does it say?" Artemus asked.  
  
Usagi continued to look at her locket.   
  
Rei read the little message: " 'The Extreme power of the moon awaits you.' " She looked up at them. "Signed Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"What!?" Luna cried. "Are you sure you read it right?"  
  
Usagu snapped out of her trace and looked at the other box. She pinned the new locket to her dress and took the other box in hand. She pulled the wrapper off to behold but a single peice of paper on the light weight box.   
  
" 'Be carful with this gift. This is the only one you'll get.' "  
  
Usagi nodded to herself and looked around at her friends. Each one was waiting quielty for her. She took a deep breath and took off the lid.  
  
***  
  
"Usako-chan." A pause. "Usako-chan."  
  
Usagi blinked open her eyes to a blinding white void. She seemed to be floating, once again, like in a pervious dream so many years ago. Only this time she stood naked, the white wings she had aquired during the Galaxy insident, spread out behind her. They were what seemed to be holding her up.   
  
She looked about her for the voice that had called to her. She didn't know where she had heard it before, but she knew the voice was familiar. She just couldn't place a face with it. She thought back to her past. She knew that the voice came from her past and that it had a meaning, but try as she might, she had no idea who it was.  
  
Her mind was a complete blank. Her memories or how she had got to this place didn't seem to exist. Who was she? Was her name Usako? How did she come to be here in place of white? Who did that voice belong to?  
  
Then like a course, different voices rang out to greet her. And as they did, her memories slowly floated back to her.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" She knew that voice. It was her adviser and friend: Luna. Her first memories of Luna hit her like a brick. Hurt cat....moon on forehead....in her room...talking to her...broach....Sailor Moon....  
  
"Usagi!" More memories. Nerdy girl.....disk...evil...monster.....Sailor Mercury....  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Fire....spirits....temple.....negaspace.....Sailor Mars.....  
  
"Usagi!" Bully....fighter....cooking.....boys...Sailor Jupiter.....  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Warrior....love....boys.....beauty.....Sailor Venus....  
  
The memories of each of her friends came back to her. All the events and trurama they had gone though. Her being Sailor Moon....Pricess Serenity...and....  
  
"Mamo-chan!" She cried, realizing whose voice had awakened her. "Minna-san!"  
  
"Usako." Mamoru, garbbed in his prince outfit appeared, slowly coming out from the mist like void.  
  
"We're here, Odango Atama," Rei said. Each scout stated coming forth from the mist.  
  
"Minna-san," she whimpered.It had been so long since she had seen her friends. She didn't know why she felt that way. 


End file.
